


The Smell of You

by Neramix



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 1st time writing 1st person story, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Alfred Pennyworth, Fluff, I'm still deciding for a slow burn, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Omega Damian Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Omega Verse, Rough Draft, Slow Burn, Smut, alpha reader, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neramix/pseuds/Neramix
Summary: Being a powerful Magic-user is not common in this world. Especially when you live in Gotham. With your potential mates being Vigilantes!?
Relationships: Batfamily Members (DCU) & Reader, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Jason Todd/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	The Smell of You

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing with the omegaverse rules and smut (come in later chapters). By the way, expect the smut to be mediocre at best. Also this is my first time doing a reader insert.
> 
> Sooo... I might edit it for a better reading experience later

I placed the cocktail shaker down. Rolling my shoulders to help with the aching. Stretching my body like a cat from a long day of work. Cleaning my area up for the next person to use. I sometimes wonder how I ended up here. Working at a bar. In Gotham. Crime central of the world. But it's how life goes.

“What’s a female alpha doing here?” Asked the thug. I sighed. When will people ever get that I don’t want a mate right now!? I get that omegas would try underhanded tricks to gain my favor. But the most common was to release their scent to the world. And that is what this guy was trying to do. His scent wasn’t ideal for me. Chocolate with a hint of orange. With a strong smell of lust. Releasing another sigh. Placing the cup I was cleaning on the counter. With the rag in my other hand now placed next to it.

"You want something, sir?” I asked. With a smile. The guy smiled like he won. As if, I wouldn’t want someone to greet me with ‘What’s a female alpha doing here?’ Like seriously!? He could've thought of a better pick up line.

"You know what I want… alpha,” he said. Well then, if we are going to go there then he doesn't know what's coming to him. But before I could do anything. My coworker, Allie. Intervened before a fight happened. She started to push me towards the employee room. Saying that she could handle the guy. I gave an annoyed glare at her before obliging. Heading towards the employee room. I was about to end my shift anyway. So I might as well hang up my apron and grab my bag.

“Seriously, Kali!” Exclaimed Allie. Shutting the door behind her. Making her way to me. What did I do!? All I did was clean, then this omega came up to me looking to get laid.

She must’ve sensed something. Because the next thing I know. I am getting ranted too. But it was mostly about me. Getting more omegas than anyone else she ever knew. Like, it's not my fault! They came to me. I acted in rash ways towards them because they wouldn’t give up! Besides, I felt like I am a magnet for omegas who want to get laid. With a side of bondage. I can’t deny it. I like to do bondage. The way the person looks so vulnerable. It turns me on. Only during intercourse of course.

“Look, Allie, it's been a long-ass night. And I would like to get home and sleep,” I said with crossed arms. She tried to fight it. But it was a losing battle. I liked her determination. I give her that. But not enough to lead us in bed together. Not like it was going to happen. She’s a beta!

Allie finally caves and says “This isn’t over!” and started to walk back out. To serve some customers. I gave another sigh before I too walked out of the room to leave work.

》* 。 • ˚ ˚ ˛ ˚ ˛ • 。* 。° 。* 。 • ˚《

I walked down the streets of Gotham. The smell of wet concrete and alcohol is strong. It's somewhat of a calming smell. It reminds me of the times when school would out early. All the kids enjoyed it because they would want to play in the rain. I would be lying if I said I didn’t like the rain. In fact, I enjoyed it! The smell of wet concrete, the smell of alcohol, the smell of an omega in heat, ca- wait omega!?

I followed the sweet smell of an omega in heat. The smell got stronger the closer I got. Except it smells like two omegas!? Oh, this better not be a child because I do not and I repeat do not want to kick the shins of thugs right now.

The smell is right around this corner. When I walked into the alleyway I could make out two figures. I assume male, judging by their body shapes. But I couldn’t really tell with the two hiding in the shadows. Now the smell of distress is flying through the air. Well, that pretty much sends warning signs to my brain. It was practically yelling at me to protect them.

“Ugh, they better not be my mates or else,” I said. With a snap of my fingers, all surveillance cameras in the area powered down. Now I went closer to the two omegas to see both of them wearing some kind of spandex. I hope that it's not the vigilantes of Gotham. Please, please, please, please, plea- annnd they're the vigilantes. I cursed my luck. So it was either bring them home with me till their heat passes. Or leave them here for a stray alpha to try and mate with them. I want to go with the latter. But I am also leaning towards the former. I also don’t want the bat after me. But I also don’t want to leave them here alone. Vulnerable. No, stop it brain. I am not going to mate with two vigilantes. Mate with them. Nope. Nope. Nope. I am not mating. Nope. Nope. Nope.

The sounds of a groan filled the alley as the one in the leather jacket tried to sit up. Then the smell of an alpha reached his nose. He let out a growl that woke the other up. Shit. I thought.

“Uhh… hi? Ummm, I am not trying to mate with you or anything. I found you two in this alleyway,” I said. Well then. I do not like the atmosphere being created right now. Then the Bat himself landed in front of me. Giving me the infamous batglare. Now I know how the local thugs feel when they law their eyes on the bat.

“Uhh… I see that I am not wanted here… soo Imma just...” I then proceeded to speed walk out of the alleyway into the streets of Gotham. Heading towards my apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 10/26/2020


End file.
